May I
by xshear
Summary: A game children use to play that Professor Masen now wants to play with Bella. Call this "Teaching A Lesson" part deux.


Nervously, I peeked around the doorway; his hair was falling slightly from the day's passing, his deep intense jaded green eyes concentrating on some poor student's essay. His lips had taken on the liberty of busying themselves as they were currently wrapped around the end of his pen chewing on it slightly.

I sighed lustfully; even the slightest, little unknowing gestures that Edward made, had me wet for _days_.

I just couldn't get enough of him, yet I knew that our – this kind of relationship was all wrong – he was my teacher and I was his student – however, there was no way we couldn't resist one another.

He threw his pen down, sighing and leaning back into his chair. His striking features took on a look of pure frustration – oh how my body longed to soothe him. I cleared my throat slightly and tapped on his door frame. He turned towards me and a slightly smile spread across his luxuriant lips.

"Ms. Swan…"

"Mr. Masen…"

He stood up and motioned for me to come in. I stepped quietly into his office and shut the door behind me. Edward leaned over me, looked out his office window on the door and closed the blinds. He stepped even closer to me, forcing my back to hit the wall with a soft 'thud'.

"Bella…" He breathed, his hands tangling up within my hair. He leaned in closely, his breath gracing my face, his lips lingering over mine. I indistinctively moaned. He placed a soft kiss upon my lips and chuckled softly. I repeated his actions, he just laughed softly at my eager playfulness.

"Are we amused Edward?" I asked my eyes still closed, his breath still felt on my face.

"Oh yes, but I'd be even more amused if you agree to play a game with me Bella."

I opened my eyes and let out a small laugh, "A game? Like tic tac toe?" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh Bella, tic tac toe is so boring compared to the one I was thinking of." I blushed. Stupid mouth.

He leaned in closer, his lips once again hovering over mine, "I was thinking more along the lines of Mother May I." I looked at him with disbelief, however he just continued, walking over to his desk, taking a seat on the edge of it.

"I can be sure that you know the game, yes?" I nodded my head, mimicking his moves and sitting beside him.

"Yes." I whispered softly. He just chuckled and placed a soft kiss on my shoulder.

"Okay, let's begin, shall we?" I nodded, crossing the room; little did he know how much I loved this game when I was little. I reached the end of his office, turning around expectantly; however Edward was still sitting on the edge of his desk, an amused look spread across his gorgeous face.

"What's so amusing _Professor_?" He chuckled and walked towards me.

"You are silly, Bella." He grabbed my wrist loosely, kissing my hand all while leading me back to his desk, grabbing my waist and lifting me effortlessly on top of it.

"My game of Mother May I, is just a tad bit different from the one little children play." I blushed feverishly.

_Of course it is._

"Oh?" I asked curiously, "Care to explain then?"

He placed both of his hands on my knees and leaned in closer, "well, say I ask a question… something along the lines of… 'Bella, may I touch your hair?' … you can say either, 'yes you may or no you may not' … does that make sense Bella?" I nodded softly but looked at him questioningly.

"One question though, how do we know if the game had ended?" He just chuckled.

"Oh Bella, I'm sure you'll figure that out along the way."

A pool of wetness drenched my panties at his words.

_I'm going to love this, aren't I?_

"Okay Bella I'll begin," He grinned like a little boy on Christmas morning. "Bella, may I touch you here?" He asked, his fingertips tracing along the side of my neck. My head automatically tilted to the left and left goose bumps where his long, slim fingers had caressed my sensitive skin.

"Mm, yes Edward, yes you may…" He grinned and I could feel his lips, press warmly against the crook in my neck. The kisses started off as sweet chaste kisses but then his lips then preceded to drag softly against the softness of my skin. He pulled back and promptly asked the next question.

"Bella, may I touch you here?" His voice in a whisper light tone, his fingers tips grazing the top of my chest, his eyes sorely fixed on my open cleavage.

_Thank you Alice for making me buy this fantastic shirt. _

I nodded incoherently; any slight touch from Edward seemed to do that to me.

Edward more than eagerly bent over slightly, placing soft almost soothing open mouthed kisses along my cleavage.

_Pure heavenly lust._

Automatically, my fingers reached up to caress his glorious golden russet hair when I felt strong hands loosely grab my wrists.

"Tsk, tsk Bella, you have to ask permission first, don't you?" I groaned in pure ecstasy and in pure frustration.

_He's trying to kill me with this domination thing… and it's completely working._

"Edward…" I breathed heavily.

"Yes my Bella? He murmured through his lazy kisses.

"Can…May…I…" I breathed in between my ragged breathing. He laughed, breaking his lavish kisses from the top of my breasts.

"You know, you're not very good at this game Bella, you can't even form a proper sentence to ask me anything." I blushed feverishly.

"Ah, I love this blush of yours… it gives you away every single time." He laughed his sweet laugh and kissed my cheek. He leaned his forehead on mine, his eyes staring rightfully into mine.

"Ask me Bella."

I instinctively parted my lips and somehow found my voice, "Edward, may I touch your, uh, hair?" I asked, slightly embarrassed, he just laughed his melodic laugh.

"Yes, Bella, yes you may." I smiled childishly, bringing my petite hands to his hair, my fingers getting lost amongst the bronzed locks. Oh dear God how I loved his hair; soft just like silk. I took a glance to watch his face – his eyes were closed, a smile softly spread across his face.

"You know, I love it when you do that… it feels so… good, relaxing even." I smiled, my confidence growing ever so slightly.

"Edward?" He answered, his eyes still closed with an "Mmhmm?'

"May I… touch your waist?"

"Yes you may." A grin slowly spread across my face as I slyly wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him closer to me. His eyes flew open a look of slightly shock appeared on his face.

"That's cheating Ms. Swan." I raised my eyebrows innocently.

"You didn't say that we had to be specific, just that we had to ask."

"You're bad."

"You like it." I retorted.

"I like you." I giggled like a school girl who had a crush on her teacher.

_Ironic? Maybe just a little._

"Bella?" Edward asked a slight pained look upon his face.

I frowned slightly, "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Well, when someone says, 'I like you' aren't you suppose to return the saying as well?" I threw my head back and laughed.

"Oh Edward, you should know by now that I like you…" I wrapped my legs even tighter around his waist, bringing his lower half even closer to mine. "…and your other aspects as well."

He groaned slightly, "Oh Bella…"

"Yes?" I asked, my fingers returning to caressing his hair.

"I think it's time that this game became a little more _interesting_." Edward said, his melodic voice purred into ear.

I began to question him on what exactly he meant by interesting, when he cut me off.

"Bella, be fair… it's my turn to ask a question." I nodded, both my body and mind tingling from the mere excitement of his last words.

_I think it's time that this game became a little more interesting._

I shuddered at the mere thought.

"Cold?" Edward asked, a knowing smile spread across his wonderfully full lips. I just nodded, my fingers gripping the hard edges of his desk.

_Oh please ask me what I'm hoping you're going to ask me._

_--To fuck me senseless?_

_Oh yes, please Edward, please._

"Please what Bella?" I jumped slightly at his words.

Had I said that out loud? _Crap._

"Um, Bella?", I shook my head out of my thoughts, as I felt Edward's hands sliding up my thighs, his slim fingers gripping the fabric of my tight-fitting jeans – again, thank you Alice.

I indistinctively moaned at his contact, "yes, Edward?"

"You said 'Please Edward…' and I want to know what you're asking of me, Bella." He said, his lips, caressing the open skin on my collar bone. I threw my head back, the game and the current vibration of his voice against my skin, all of this was becoming too much to handle.

As if to read my thoughts, Edward chuckled.

"Is the game too much for you my dear?" I managed to choke out a few words.

"Too much teasing Edward… I want you… _please_." I heard him sigh as he pulled his lips away from my skin – I already missed the contact of his lips.

He took my face into his warm hands, his breathe grazing my flushed face.

"No, Bella… I'm not done playing with you yet. I want to see you squirm, I want to see how turned on you can get… how wet I can make you." I groaned at the sound of his words, I was pretty sure I was already drenched by now, but his promise had just created a new found warmness between my thighs.

"Oh Edward…" I purred, my thighs wrapping even tighter around him, pushing himself into me once more. He groaned and immediately pulled my thighs apart, I gasped at his sudden moment.

"W...what are you doing?"

"Ssh, my Bella…" He paused for a moment, "May I touch you here?" he asked, his fingers strumming over my sensitive spot, through the fabric of my jeans.

I hissed out of pure pleasure; I was in my own personal heaven, with Profess - Edward of course.

He seemed to grin from my display, "I'll take that as a yes, then?"

I bit my lip and nodded greedily.

"Yes, _please_ Edward." I said with an urgent need – the desire to feel his fingers against me welcoming flesh was becoming overwhelming.

Smirking, Edward stepped back, shaking his head back and forth, looking at me disapprovingly, a 'tsk' coming from his lips.

"Bella, I think you need to remove your jeans… I can't touch you, the way you need to be touched with them on."

I smiled lustfully at him, "Aren't you suppose to ask me Edward?"

He smiled, setting his hands on either side of my legs, leaned down, he licked his lips.

"I'm not asking Bella, I'm telling you. Now, lose the pants." I nodded incoherently, as I jumped up from desk, quickly unbuttoned my jeans and kicked them to the floor. I looked down as I stood in front of Edward, in my lace panties and just my t-shirt. I was never really the one who was okay with being almost naked with a man – call it my insecure moment.

A cold breeze came over me and I shivered a little, my nipples instantly hardening. I looked up and saw that an speechless moan escaped from Edward's lips, his eyes were a smoldering jade color.

He opened up his lips to speak, his voice came out husky and full of need, "Sit on the edge of the desk Bella, please."

Not dare asking any questions, I backed against the desk, lifted my butt and sat a top of the desk as asked. Edward stood in front of me for a few seconds, he seemed to be contemplating something.

I was about to ask what he was thinking, but in those few seconds that it would've took me to ask, he took two strides forward and forcefully crashed his lips down on mine.

I moaned out of shock and pleasure; I immediately hugged him closer – greedily even as my hands desperately grasped at his already disheveled hair. My lips took on a mind of their own, pressing hard against his, my tongue rightfully fighting with the sweet taste of his – God, I couldn't get enough of him… I wanted more – no, I _needed_ more before I spontaneously combusted.

I pulled back, my chest heaving, my breath unsteady, "More Edward, I need more, than this…" Almost instantly, his fingers unlocked from my waist and trailed down the side of my torso, lifting the flimsy fabric of my t-shirt over my head and tossed it casually to the floor. His expert hands them moved down to my more than welcoming thighs.

He smirked, leaned down to pepper my neck with soft, small butterfly kisses, whilst his pianist fingers, skillfully moved their way to my aching center, pushed the offending fabric to the side and touched me softly.

"Is this what you wanted my Bella?" He asked, his voice vibrating against the skin of my neck, causing goose bumps to appear.

I shook my head feverishly, dwelling in the lustful feeling of his fingers against me, his breath hot and ragged against my needing pale skin.

He pulled back slightly, his fingers leaving their task at hand. I groaned in disappointment, I wanted more and he wasn't giving it to me. As I was about to open my eyes and give him a despiteful look, when I felt that his missed fingers were replaced with his warm, enticing breath.

My breath hitched, body silently pleaded and my lips barely whispered his name.

"Edward…"

"Yes?" He asked, his breath caressing over the aching part of my body.

Somehow, I managed to find my breath, "Ask me." I looked down and saw a small smile play his lips.

"Bella, may I… kiss you here?" He asked, his mouth mere inches from throbbing center, his breath lightly blowing against it, teasing me ever so softly.

I nodded my head incoherently and an, "uh huh" was all I could manage to stutter out.

My wishes were almost immediately granted, as I felt his tongue touch me lightly and I greedily moaned for more.

"No more teasing Edward, I give in… you win… _please_… just…"

No pleading was needed as I felt his hands grip my thighs more firmly, pressing myself closer to his sweet lips and tongue.

His tongue welcomed me greedily, his hands I'm sure, leaving light bruises upon my thighs, for he was gripping them with such force. My head tilted back, my eyes closed in pure euphoric pleasure, however something forced me to open my eyes and the scene that was placed in front of me couldn't have even been described by Venus herself.

My warm brown eyes was greeted by wall of luscious bronze hair, that was just aching to be touch – my petite hands obliged and lightly touched the tips of the ends that were sticking up.

My fingers, with a mind of their own, fisted in his hair, pushing him closer to me, closer to my own personal release. He moaned in response, the vibrations sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout my body. This was becoming too much to handle, yet I couldn't get enough of it – of him.

His tongue continued on its own accord, as his hand slid from my thigh to where his tongue was and took the place of his luscious mouth was. He slowly rose, his fingers working their way to my ultimate pleasure.

Edward hovered over me, a grin spread across his lips, "how does this feel, Bella?" I parted my lips to answer his simple question, however no words came out as my mind and body were currently focused on his fingers fucking me ever so swiftly towards my orgasm.

He seemed to notice my incoherent dilemma and thankfully, answered for me, "good then, I take it?" I didn't nod – hell I didn't even move for I was afraid that this fucking torture was going to end prematurely.

Edward seemed to swell in pride at this fact as his sweltering breath breathed into my ear, "when I lick your sweet cunt Bella, I want you to come… can you do that for me?" My hips easily answered for me as they eagerly bucked forward, demanding that Edward's tongue return to its original task.

Edward seemed to comply to my request as his overeager fingers unlatched themselves from my impatient body and slid down the intrusive panties. With the offensive fabric gone, he once again roughly parted my pale thighs and greedily pressed me against his sweet fucking mouth. His tongue hungrily and greedily attacked me as his fingers fucked me oh-so-sweetly.

_Too much, I need to fucking…_

"Edward…" I said, my breathing quick and short, however this seemed to make Edward go faster and harder.

_Faster and harder. _

_Sucking harder… fucking me faster._

"Oh, ugh… fuck!" Is all that my mind could process as my body took control and began to shake as my mind saw nothing but stars. I indistinctly squeezed my thighs around him, my hands forcefully gripping tightly in his hair. He moaned at this contact making my release that more intense.

After the few moments of the unfuckingbelivable bliss that I had encountered I opened my eyes to see Edward's grinning lips placing kisses up my naked body.

"Mmm, Ms. Swan… you taste unbelievably delicious…" I blushed feverishly at his words as I could never get use to his particular comments he made. He then kissed my lips softly - he tasted of salt and sugar; I licked my lips greedily and his eyes took on a lustful look. I smirked, sliding off the desk and stood in front of him.

"You know, it seems unfair that I get my winning prize and you get well, nothing…" He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh Bella, I wouldn't say that, I got to taste that wonderful cunt of yours, I could ask for nothing more." I grabbed onto his tie my tiny hands smoothing it over his chest.

"Mmm, really? Nothing more Professor?" I asked sweetly, my hand caressing his covered cock; Edward's breath seemed to hitch. I grinned at his reaction as a despiteful noise was made on the other side of the room.

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it softly.

"My prize will have to wait; get dressed my Bella, my three o'clock is here." I pouted as he released me and handed me various articles of my clothing. I huffed as I quickly through them on as another offensive knock rang through the office.

"One moment please!" I heard Edward's musical voice ring out to the unknown visitor. After I was fully dressed, I stepped towards him and his kissed me softly, his hands burying themselves in my hair.

"Just because we got interrupted doesn't mean you get off easy, Ms. Swan. I expect your make up assignment to be… indescribable." He said, his voice low and husky as he greedily cupped my ass, letting me go.

I just smiled as I walked and opened the door. The student known as Jessica Stanley stood there, her head cocked to one side. I simply preceded to ignore her presence as I walked out, "Don't worry Professor, I'll make sure that make up assignment is all you hope for and more."


End file.
